


What’s Mine

by Black_Eyed_Girl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Badass!NCT, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafiaboss!Doyoung, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Black_Eyed_Girl
Summary: They’ve taken what’s his.There will be hell to pay.But what’s his may also be ready to dish out some hell as well...Or: Dotae Mafia AU with fluff as well!





	What’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Dotae fic, as well as my first fic in general, so please be nice.  
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are all welcome and appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Taeyong was always punctual. In all the years that Doyoung had known him, the older man had never been late in his life. 

 

Now, here he was, waiting for Taeyong at 7:30 to go on their date, when he had made the reservation for 6:45. It was obvious to everyone who knew him that Doyoung adored Taeyong. As one of the youngest mafia bosses in all of Korea, he, of course, had a reputation to uphold, however, when it came to the older male, the younger had a soft spot that otherwise, hardly showed. 

 

Doyoung still remembers the first day he brought Taeyong to “work” with him. The other boys had made fun of him all day, but were very polite to Taeyong, just in case Doyoung got tired of their nonsense. Taeil had questioned Taeyong thoroughly, and when he found that the other man met all his expectations, proceeded to completely expose how whipped Doyoung was for the older man.  
“I’ve never seen him like this. He was fretting over his clothes, even though we both know he dresses impeccably. I’ve never seen him this soft, this caring, even for us.  
I will say one thing, Taeyong. You hurt him, and you will have seventeen people hunting you to the ends of the Earth.  
Ooh look, they ordered us pizza, come on!” 

 

Taeyong was never involved in gang business, ever. Doyoung was firm about that. He threatened anyone who even mentioned using Taeyong for an operation with immediate execution by a firing squad. 

 

Now, Doyoung didn’t like expressing to his gang members just how in love he was with Taeyong. He was an “actions speak louder than words” kind of person. Especially when he was with members of his gang, he needed to seem like a cold, confident leader. Surprisingly, Taeyong was fine with that. He respected Doyoung’s personal space and was very intuitive when it came to Doyoung’s moods. In other words, Taeyong was perfect for him. 

 

He gets a call from Mark about ten minutes later.  
“Um, h-hey Doyoung. You need to come in. It’s about Taeyong. I-it’s not good. I’ll call the others in as well. Get here as so-“ “Click!” 

 

At HQ: (approx. 5 minutes later)

 

“What is going on!” Doyoung storms into his office where the sixteen other members are seated. “Where is Taeyong?” Yuta throws him a sympathetic look.  
“See for yourself, mate.” Doyoung peers at the computer screen propped on Yuta’s lap. A video is waiting to be played on the screen. Yuta gives him a look before starting the video.

 

“Kim Doyoung, the youngest mafia boss to ever grace Korea’s presence. This is just a friendly warning to remind you that you will never be safe, nor the people you love. I’ve seen the way you look at him. It’s so sweet, I want to throw up. But don’t worry, you’ll get your princess back if you do exactly as I say. I want you and your sixteen subordinates in exchange for Lee Taeyong. You have three hours.  
Clock is ticking.” 

 

Picture after picture. Taeyong, barely conscious, bleeding and coughing up blood. There was one particular shot of Taeyong getting punched in the stomach that had Doyoung shooting to his feet and knocking the computer out of Yuta’s lap and shattering the screen.  
Storming out, he mutters “I need air.” The door slams behind him.  
“He’s not stupid enough to go after Taeyong by himself, is he?” Kun mutters cautiously. Johnny shakes his head. 

 

“Nah, he just needs to cool down so he can come up with a plan. There is a reason why Doyoung is leader. He’s deadly smart and cares about all of us. He doesn’t want to mess up and lose any of us as well. This is hitting him hard. Its like what happened to his family all over again.”  
Haechan tilts his head. “What happened to his fa-“ 

 

The door opens and Doyoung walks in, wearing all black, and looking every bit the powerful mafia boss that he is. It’s obvious that he’s been crying, but no one comments on that. Everyone’s attention is focussed on his face; only Chenle notices the necklace that is clutched in his left fist. He is close enough to see the pendants, a golden T embroidered with the initials N.C.T and a plain gold band. He nudges Jaehyun, who’s mouth forms a small “o” when he sees the necklace and the details of the pendants. 

 

Doyoung pushes a button on the underside of his desk, and there’s a sound as the wall behind Doyoung slides away, revealing a long corridor. Not looking at any of them, Doyoung strides down the passage.  
Ten clears his throat, then follows, his footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. The rest of the boys get up and follow Ten, trying to be quiet and failing miserably.  
They fall in step behind Ten and Taeil, as they lead the others through the winding corridors.  
“How do you guys know your way in here? It’s a maze!” Winwin asks Taeil curiously. He shrugs.  
“It’s not hard if you know where to go.” The group falls back into silence until they come to the end of a corridor, where they are met with a single door, painted black, with the letters NCT written in block letters in the middle. Taeil’s steps falter for a second, then he reaches out and pushes the door open. 

 

Doyoung is standing with his back to them, arms folded behind his back. On the screen is a profile, Taeyong’s, to be exact. He tilts his head to acknowledge the boys’ presence, then strides over to the computer. The rest of the boys stop short to survey the sight before them. The room is huge, round and so full of technology that none of the members know what half of the stuff does. All of them wrench their eyes from the incredible sight before them to focus on Doyoung, who has taken his place at the head of the table in the centre of the room. The boys filter over to take seats, then, once they are all settled, Doyoung speaks. 

 

“I’m going to get him back. I have to. He’s a part of me that I never knew I had, but one that is so vital to me that I can’t lose, especially to those idiots.”

 

A moment of silence, then Jaehyun chimes in. “Let’s go then!” The boys cheer, until they see Doyoung shake his head.  
“Im going alone. I’m not risking any of your lives as well. Taeyong wouldn’t want that either, you know that. None of you are coming and that’s final.” All the boys sit still, looking so disappointed that Mark thinks it’s safe to speak up. 

 

“No offence, Doyoung, but that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. And that’s saying something, since you were the one who was literally hysterical and sobbing over the fact that Taeyong dyed his hair. If Taeyong was here, he would probably slap you for saying that. We’re family, and family protects and defends each other to the end, no matter what. So, boss, what are you going to do?” Doyoung’s eyes narrow. 

 

“Don’t presume to dictate over me Mark. Know your place and sit down.” Mark looks at the rest of the boys. They all look at him and nod. He gets up and walks until he’s standing a few paces away from Doyoung.  
“Who said it was just me?” With this, all the boys pull out guns, aiming them at Doyoung. 

 

For a minute, Doyoung is frozen. He can’t comprehend the situation, but the fraction of doubt in the back of his mind fades when Renjun, who could never keep a straight face, bursts out laughing. Soon the other members join in, lightening the mood, until Taeil marches up to Doyoung and clicks the safety off his gun.  
“As the eldest, I say we all get Taeyong back, together. Any arguments, boss?” He finishes in mock sarcasm. Doyoung unfreezes, and his shoulders sag as he gives in to the demands of his gang. 

 

“If we’re going to do this, we’re doing it together. Let’s do this NCT!” Everyones cheers echo in the large space. 

 

Generic Abandoned Warehouse # Infinity:

 

Taeyong groans as he wakes up, groggy from being unconscious, but still as sassy as always. Someone slaps him in the face, hard. He mumbles threats under his breath, not daring to voice his many scathing comments, lest he be tortured even more, or even worse, killed before he can see Doyoung one last time. He glares at the man, who only sneers at him, before walking away. He can’t tell who it is that kidnapped him; he doesn’t recognize any of the men he’s seen. 

 

The man who appears to be the boss steps towards him.  
“Only fifteen minutes left, then we turn this pretty princess into a rotting corpse.” Taeyong can’t help but snort.  
“I appreciate the fact that you’re stoking my ego before I’m killed, but can you please shut up? Your voice is very annoying.” He snaps before he can stop himself. The man walks up to Taeyong and grabs his chin, forcing the bound man to look at him.  
“I can’t wait until your saviour comes to rescue you, only to realize that you are dead and soon, he and the rest of his gang will be as well.” Taeyong’s blood boils as he thinks of all the members who have slowly become his family over time. 

 

“You think too highly of me. You really think Kim Doyoung, the legendary mafia boss, would risk his own life and his inner circle to rescue me? Are you insane? Face it, he’s not coming, and you will never be able to kill him.” Taeyong spits in the man’s face. The boss is about to break his neck when a strong, calm voice rings out, loud and clear. 

 

“Get your hands off of him. You aren’t worthy of even touching him. Honestly, none of us are.  
Don’t think so little of yourself, Taeyong. I’ll say it to your face if you don’t believe me. You are the most important thing in my life. I would give up anything for you, you know. Although, thank you for the compliments, I’m flattered, really.”  
Taeyong looks past the man in front of him to see not his boyfriend, but the terrifying face of a man ready to kill. 

 

Doyoung looks mutinous, a predator, ready to pounce. In all black, he looks every bit the imposing mafia boss he is when at work. Taeyong has never seen this side of Doyoung before, but he would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that Doyoung was hot when he went into Mafia Boss Mode. 

 

On either side of him are Johnny and Yuta. He assumes that Taeil and Winwin, being the snipers of the group are somewhere above him. The rest of the group could be anywhere at this point. If Taeyong knows anything about how Doyoung works, its that you should never underestimate what he can do, in any given situation.  
Like this standoff, for instance. Taeyong’s not sure when the gun was first pressed to his head, but he definitely feel the cold barrel now, just waiting to unload a piece of metal into his skull. He meets Doyoung’s eyes, and nods, giving him permission to do anything to get them out of this situation. 

 

Doyoung looks towards the roof, and naturally, everyone else follows his gaze, Taeyong included. Just when everyone is tensed, waiting for something to happen, something does. Just not from where anyone expected. Taeyong can feel the heat from the explosion he’s so close to it. It came from directly beneath him, and he realizes that Mark, the resident bomber of the group, must have been stationed in the basement, waiting for this moment. There’s now a huge crater beside him, where the floor has been blasted to rubble. For a minute, everyone stares at it. Then the members of NCT are everywhere and everything is absolute chaos. 

 

Taeyong is thrown to the floor as bullets and fists begin to fly from both sides. Under the cover from his members’ chaos, Doyoung reaches Taeyong and gently unties him, then pulls him into his chest. Taeyong hooks his chin over Doyoung’s shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth. Doyoung eventually pulls away to look Taeyong in the eye. 

 

“I am so sorry this happened. It’s my fault and if you’re going to blame anyone, it’s me.” Taeyong just shakes his head and grips Doyoung harder. They both sit there for a minute before realizing that the fight isn’t over yet. Getting up and holding his hand out for Taeyong to take, Doyoung surveys their predicament. His boys are fine, but most of them are spread out, making it easier for the enemy to divide and conquer. A group of men rush at them, and Doyoung’s body goes into autopilot.  
Ducking under a punch, he knees one of the men where it hurts most, while kicking out at another. He grabs one man’s fist and twists, almost relishing the scream that tears from the man’s lips. That leaves just two men left, one being the boss of the men who kidnapped Taeyong. Doyoung steps towards the goon, then realizes his mistake. The boss behind him moves his hand, revealing a gun. As he tries to turn, the other man pulls out a knife and throws it blade over handle, intent on killing the young boss.  
If he had done this alone, he would be dead, probably ten times over. Thankfully he’s not alone anymore. Now, he has people watching his back, helping him. 

 

Taeyong reaches for Doyoung’s side, grabbing three of Doyoung’s precious knives that he saves for special occasions. With deadly accuracy, he sends one flying directly at the gun that’s about to fire in the boss’ hand; the knife slides perfectly into the barrel, stopping the gun from firing. The other two head towards the man who threw the knife. One knocks the knife off its course toward Doyoung’s head, while the other sinks hilt deep into his stomach. Doyoung follows up with a powerful right hook, knocking the man out, and possibly breaking his nose. Taeyong tackles the man with the gun, sending it skidding across the floor. 

 

Reaching into his pocket, Taeyong pulls out a small knife, the one Doyoung bought for him, with the initials NCT engraved along the blade. With a slightly sadistic smile, Taeyong shows the man who kidnapped him the writing on the blade, then plunges it into the man’s chest. He coughs, but it’s far too late and the light quickly leaves his eyes. 

 

Sighing loudly, he gets up off the man, and is quickly enveloped by the hugs from the other members. Doyoung joins them after making sure the boss is dead, then they head home. 

 

At NCT HQ:

 

Taeyong groans as he burrows into the boss’ chair in Doyoung’s office. The other boys drape themselves over the sofas and chairs, exhausted, but happy. Doyoung comes out from the bathroom, where he was cleaning his injuries, but aside from minor scrapes and cuts (and Lucas’ broken finger), they’re all fine. For a minute there’s silence, then Mark snorts.

 

“Hey Doyoung, didn’t you say ou we’re going to handle this by yourself? You ended up getting your ass saved by the person you were trying to save!” Sitting in his chair, Doyoung rolls his eyes. From his seat in Doyoung’s lap, Taeyong giggles slightly.  
“It’s not my fault my boyfriend is a certified badass! Jealous, Mark?” Mark smirks.  
“Of you two? No way!” Doyoung pouts for a second, but then looks serious.  
“Tae, you could have been seriously hurt, or worse. I know you think you can handle it, but I need to make sure. Are you still okay with us?” Taeyong rolls his eyes and smirks. 

 

“I’m more than fine. In case you didn’t notice, this isn’t my first time in a gang. I’m more than capable of holding my own.” Doyoung frowns.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were part of a gang? Then I wouldn’t be so worried about you all the time!” Taeyong shrugs. 

 

“It was kind of cute, how you were always so careful about keeping me safe. But from now on, I’m part of your gang, and if you’re going to argue with me, I’ll fight you to prove I’m just as good as any of these guys. Also, you’re not touching me for a month.” Taeyong finishes with a smirk, feeling how riled up Doyoung is getting. He knows that there’s no way Doyoung will argue now. 

 

Yuta makes a gagging noise.  
“Get a room you two!” We’re all sitting right here!” Doyoung wrinkles his nose.  
“We will, if you and WinWin wouldn’t mind being quieter, like every single night. We can all hear you, you know.” Yuta goes bright red and shuts up, glancing at WinWin, who’s smirking like the devil. Jaemin tilts his head.  
“We all have separate rooms anyways? Why do people need to get more rooms?” There’s silence for a minute. Then Taeyong claps his hands, getting everyone’s attention. 

 

“Ok, no need to infect the children with your sin. Let’s head to the dining room and order pizza or something. It’s been a long day.” Everyone agrees, and heads towards the kitchen. 

 

Doyoung waits for Taeyong to get up, but he’s not moving. Only when all the other boys are gone, does Taeyong move. But instead of following the rest of the boys towards the kitchen, Taeyong grabs Doyoung’s hand and leads him to their shared room.  
Once the door is shut and locked, Taeyong shoves Doyoung up against the door and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

“I missed you.” He murmurs against Doyoung’s mouth. “I was scared for a second. I thought you wouldn’t come for me.” Doyoung flips. He grabs Taeyong’s hip in a punishing grasp, and twists, so he’s pressing Taeyong against his door. After a moment, they break apart, chests heaving and lips slick and swollen. 

 

Doyoung picks Taeyong up bridal style and carries him to their bed. Instead of climbing on the bed as well, he kneels in front of the older man, so he’s looking up at Taeyong, who’s eyes are wide, searching his face questioningly. Doyoung doesn’t speak straight away, his hands reaching for Taeyong’s and just for a second, Doyoung is vulnerable. Taeyong’s hands squeeze his, non-verbal reassurance that he is there for Doyoung, always. After what seems like an eternity to Taeyong, Doyoung finally opens his mouth.  
“Don’t you dare think that I could ever abandon you. I know I’m bad at expressing my feelings sometimes, but you, Taeyong are the most precious thing I have. I couldn’t live without you. If you wanted me to burn this mafia to the ground, I would do it for you in a second. And it’s slightly terrifying, you know, that someone could have so much control over me.  
I never thought I would ever be dependent on anything, I was trained not to be. That all crumbled when I met you. I know the other boys notice it too. You fit in like nobody else could, with me and the boys. You’re practically their mother at this point.” Doyoung pauses, and looks up from where he’s been focussed on Taeyong’s hands and looks him in the eyes.  
“I’m in love with you.” He puts a careful hand over Taeyong’s mouth before he can respond. “I don’t know how you feel about that, but I wanted you to know. Feel free to, I don’t know, scream or something.” 

 

Taeyong sniggers at the last comment, then bends down to kiss Doyoung.  
Breaking the kiss gently, he whispers against Doyoung’s lips “I love you too.” Doyoung sighs and gets up off the floor to sit beside Taeyong.  
“If you truly feel that way, then I have something for you.” 

 

Reaching around his neck, he unclasps a golden necklace, the same one the others had seen earlier that day. He motions for Taeyong to lean forward, and clips it around his neck. Taeyong lifts the chain gently to look at the pendants. Shifting his gaze, he can see a glint on Doyoung’s left hand, where an identical ring is already wrapped around his fourth finger. Looking up at Doyoung, he can hold it in any longer and bursts into tears.  
After embarrassingly bawling into Doyoung’s shoulder for a good ten minutes, he wraps his arms around him, and Doyoung shifts to reciprocate the gesture. They kiss some more, and are just about to take it further when there is a bang on the door. 

 

“Doyoung, Taeyong, are you two almost done? The boys are starving, but they’re waiting for you, so get your asses down here before we come in and kick them down!” Taeil sounds distressed, which is understandable because they’ve been up here for almost an hour and the kids get easily impatient. Standing, Doyoung offers Taeyong his hand.  
“Shall we, then.” Doyoung grins at his lover. Taeyong squeezes Doyoung’s hand.  
“As long as you’re with me, we shall.”


End file.
